halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Monster Party
Mad Monster Party is a 1967 animated film produced by Rankin/Bass Productions and released by Embassy Pictures. Synopsis Baron Boris von Frankenstein achieves his ultimate ambition, the secret of total destruction. Having achieved this, he sends out messenger bats to summon all monsters to the Isle of Evil in the Caribbean Sea to inform them of this discovery and to inform them that he is retiring as the head of the "Worldwide Organization of Monsters". His assistant Francesca comes to the lab and tells him that all invitations have been delivered and asks about one of the addressees named Felix Flanken. Frankenstein explains that his Flanken is one of his nephews and his successor in the monster business. This displeases Francesca, who covets the role for herself. She also asks why there wasn't an invitation to "It" where Boris states that he was even disgusted when "It" had crushed the island's wild boars in its hands the last time he was invited. Frankenstein has his zombie butler Yetch, Chef Mafia Machiavelli, and the other servants make preparations for his party. The monsters begin to arrive on the freighter that Felix picks them up in and they include Frankenstein's Monster and the Monster's more intelligent mate, Count Dracula, the Werewolf, the Creature from the Black Lagoon (referred to as the "Creature"), The Invisible Man, Quasimodo (referred to as "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"), Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde, and the Mummy. However when Felix proves to be an incompetent (and unsuitably kind-hearted) human, the monsters plot to eliminate him and gain control of the secret of total destruction! Over time, Francesca develops feelings for Felix after he unknowingly saves her multiple times. As Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and the Monster's Mate corner Francesca, she sends out a bat-carried letter to an unknown recipient. When the monsters do have Felix cornered upon capturing Francesca, they are frightened upon the arrival of "It" (a giant gorilla who is a knock-off of King Kong) who goes on a rampage since he wasn't invited. "It" snatches up the monsters and Francesca. Felix rushes off and tells Baron Boris von Frankenstein about what happened as Felix is instructed to head to the boat. Baron Boris von Frankenstein leads the zombies into rescuing Francesca from "It." Baron Boris von Frankenstein then has "It" let Francesca go and to take him instead. "It" complies with Baron Boris von Frankenstein. Felix and Francesca managed to get off the island as Baron Boris von Frankenstein is in the clutches of "It." Displeased at the fact that the monsters wanted the secret of total destruction for themselves and that they tried to kill Felix, Baron Boris von Frankenstein sacrifices his life by dropping the vial containing the secret of total destruction which destroys the island and every monster on it. The destruction is witnessed offshore by Felix and Francesca. When Francesca admits to Felix that she was a robot creation of Baron Boris von Frankenstein, Felix states that "none of us are perfect" as he keeps repeating the words "are perfect" indicating that he is also a robot creation of Baron Boris von Frankenstein. Cast Credits * Joseph E. Levine Presents * An Arthur Rankin, Jr./Jules Bass Production * Mad Monster Party? * Voices: Boris Karloff, Phyllis Diller, Gale Garnett, Allen Swift, Ethel Ennis * Screenplay by: Len Korobkin and Harvey Kurtzman * Story by: Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Music & Lyrics by: Maury Laws and Jules Bass * Original Soundtrack Score by: RCA-Victor Records * Music Composed & Scored by: Maury Laws * Sound Engineers: Eric Tomlinson, Peter Page, Stephen Frohock * Characters Designed by: Jack Davis * "Animagic" Technician: Tad Mochinaga * Choreography by: "Killer Joe" Piro * Associate Producer: Larry Roemer * Assistant Director: Kizo Nagashima * Continuity Design: Don Duga * Prints by: Pathe * Photographed In Eastman Color & "Animagic" © * A Videocraft International Picture * Executive Producer: Joseph E. Levine * Produced by: Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Directed by: Jules Bass * An Embassy Pictures Release Gallery MAD-MONSTER-PARTY-14.jpg Mad-monster4.jpg madmonsterparty_draculaandwerewolf.jpg Mad-Monster-Party-2-1125x850.jpg Mad-Monster-Party-4-1125x850.jpg MV5BMjYyNTRlY2ItZWU4Ny00ZjZmLWJiMzktMjFhNzY1NWFjNzIyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzI0MTk0OTQ@._V1_.jpg a7390a1ba7f68786f3accfc3d342511b.jpg Dracula_Toothless.jpg mad-monster-party-79.png mad-monster-party-88.png External links *''Mad Monster Party'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Mad Monster Party'' at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Rankin/Bass Category:1967 releases Category:Embassy Pictures Category:Comedy Movies